River Green Eyes
by emkinslovestoread
Summary: When Chihiro recieved strange dreams, beckoning her to return to the Spirit World, she is reunited with old friends. But she is faced with the decision, spirit world or Human world? basically just haku chihiro reunited
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION EVER!! WOOHOO!!! Sorry if it is really, really bad, I'm kind of new to this...

"_Chihiro...."_

_I was half asleep, falling in and out of conciseness, when I heard someone call my name. It wasn't my mother or father, but a voice I hadn't heard for six years except in my dreams, but I hadn't had those for many years._

"_Chihiro......"_

_And then I saw a familiar picture, the bridge over the temporary river, and a dark silhouette against the midday sun. Tall, with a lean, athletic build and shoulders that were broader than I remembered. The figure turned to face me, but before I could get the glimpse that would confirm my suspicions, I felt a much firmer, less distant hand shake me from my reverie. _

"Sweetie, wake up!! We are just leaving and I wanted to say goodbye"

"Good-bye, Mama", I mumbled, "I'll see you on Thursday."

"Goodness, I feel so terrible about leaving you alone for almost a week!!" my mother looked at me anxiously, hoping she hadn't made the wrong decision.

"Mama, I'm almost sixteen!! I'll be fine, and anyway, I wouldn't want to be the only person under thirty-five at Aunty Hitomi's party."

She smiled, and leaned down to drop a kiss on my forehead. I heard my father's impatient call from the car, and my parents were gone.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Finally alone, I brooded over my mysterious dream. I hadn't had a dream about the spirit world for many years, and never one so vivid or realistic. I had always pictured Haku as the mature, gangly twelve-year-old boy who I had left behind, but always wondered what he would look like now. He would be eighteen, two years older than me.

I started to fall back to sleep, the early hour and my late night working against my judgement. Suddenly, I gasped and sat straight up in bed. As soon as I had closed my eyes, another pair appeared to be staring straight into them. Green, as green as their respective river, swirling colours like marbles, like whirlpools. I didn't move for several minutes, and when I did, it was to look at the sketchbook which lay on my desk. Flicking through the pages, I found my "Study of the River Boy". A drawing of Haku. Yes, those same green eyes stared up at me.

Stripping of my camisole and shorts, I threw on some clothes, barely checking myself in the mirror before I left my room and hurried downstairs, not forgetting to pull the all-important hair band back on my wrist. My wavy brown hair, almost half way down my back, sprang freely around my face, and I barely stopped to put on a pair of shoes and grab my keys before I ran out the door, towards the forest.

..................................................................................................................................................................

I ran until I got to the forest, and I ran through to forest until I found myself in front of the gate. It looked exactly the same, as if hours, not years, had passed since I had last wondered at it. I took a deep breath, and took my phone out of my bag, deciding whether or not to text some people I had made plans with this week. "Don't Get ahead of yourself", I said, "It might have been a meaningless dream, not a sign. You might not be able to return. And what if... what if he doesn't want you??"

I shook my head, trying to remove this thought from my mind. I looked up and took a deep breath. I took a step, and another, and then another. Soon I was engulfed in the darkness of the tunnel, but I could see light a short distance off. I resisted the urge to run, but my steps became faster. Before I knew it I was back out in the sun. Looking around, I realised it was a beautiful day. Not just a nice day, but a truly spectacular day. The sky was a bright blue, not pale but vibrant, glowing. A few white clouds littered about, but their pearly whiteness only set of the cerulean. It was windy, the long grasses where waving around my ankles, and I could hear wind chimes in the near spirit village. My white skirt was being blown around, and I had to hold it down after it came dangerously close to revealing what underwear I had put on earlier.

Crossing the stepping stones, knowing a great river would be in its place when the sun set, I began making my way through the warren of streets. Endless oriental restaurants, huge vats of steaming and completely tempting food on the counters, begged me to try some. But I had learnt my lesson. I walked up the stairs and amazed myself by my calm attitude. Inside I was afraid, terrified Yubaba would arrest me and turn me into a pig. Even more terrified that Haku might not be there, might not want me. Never the less, I passed the clock tower and stopped. Scanning the horizon, I couldn't see anyone, not a soul. Where was the figure from my dream??? Blinking, I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Chihiro?"

My head snapped up. A tall figure had emerged from the shadows. Tall, lean, with natural grace and presence.

"Haku?", I heard myself cry out.

"Chihiro!"

I ran towards the voice and the figure, and he ran towards me. We met in the middle of the bride. I threw my arms around his neck, and he held me tightly, swinging me around as we both laughed for joy and relief. Moments later, he put me down lightly, his river-green eyes gazing into my dark ones intently.

"Chihiro!! You understood! It was my only way of accessing you, I'm sorry if it wasn't clear enough!"

I smiled up at him, taking in the subtle changes. His face was longer, and had lost some of its boyish roundness, although his expressive green eyes had lost none of their passion or kindness. He was tall, much taller than me, as I had always been small. His ebony-green hair was slightly longer, but pulled back in a simple ribbon at the nape of his neck.

Looking up into his eyes, I realised he was studying me as intently as I did him. We noticed at the same time, and said, symmetrical:

"You've grown"

Laughing, we pulled each other into another warm hug. My head on his shoulder, I could see the bath house, which hadn't changed since I left. The dark and dusty basement and lower floors, with soot-stained walls and rickety lead pipes, leading up to the clean, guest rooms, the luxurious suites for important visitors, leading up to the ridiculously opulent top floor, where Yubaba lived. Everything was gilded, painted, set with jewels and priceless pieces of art. It was over the top, tasteless and a sight for sore eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Haku, his smile swept of his face my worried expression.

"Is it... safe?? What about Yubaba?"

He laughed. "Yubaba is long gone, called away by duties in the Northern territory. I run the bathhouse now. You could never have been safer."

I heard a angry shout and a large amount of steam was let out of one of the pipes in the basements.

"Kamaji", I whispered under my breath.

Haku smiled. "We can go see him now. He has been expecting you, as has Lin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!! WOOHOO!

"Kamaji?", said Haku, tentatively, for we had just seen him openly curse his black soot ball workers. "I....There's someone here to see you...."

"Can't you see I'm working?? Tell them to go away and come back later."

"Uhh.... Kamaji-"

"What?!?!" the boiler-man replied. He span around, and dropped his jug when he saw me.

"Chihiro!?! My girl! How you've grown!"

"How are you, Kamaji? ", I replied, stepping closer to the boiler-man and bowing respectfully.

"Well, our dear friend Haku here has been working me to the bone-"

Haku opened his mouth to protest, but Kamaji continued before he could get a word out.

"Thank goodness for Lin, I appeal to her as much as possible. Oh, she's upstairs and will be angry if you don't visit her immediately, she will blame me. And I have work to attend to.", he said, observing me under bushy eyebrows.

We left the boiler-room through the side door, as Kamaji reminded us to visit soon.

As I walked through the halls , the people parted respectfully, inclining their heads to Haku. It was so opposite to my last visit, where it couldn't have been more obvious I was different if I had "HUMAN" tattooed on my forehead. I suppose that my previous experience with the spirit world gave me a sort of immunity- but it probably was just being with Haku.

I suddenly saw Lin, standing with a group of girls, her back facing me. Her mahogany hair waved past her hips, and she wore different clothes to the other workers. Her apricot uniform was embroidered with gold threat, and a long, gold band was tied loosely at her waist. As the laughter and chatter died away, Lin turned to see what the source of this was. Her brown eyes widened when she saw me, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Chihiro!", she cried, and we wrapped each other in a large hug. The workers didn't know what to make of this, but Haku smiled benignly. A senior worker approached Haku and nodded respectfully.

"Mr. Kohaku, there is a problem with the Pebble spirit......" and Haku was lead away, his eyes apologetic.

"Come on", said Lin, "I'll take you to your room."

I was lead up to the ornamental guest suites. My room was in fact three rooms, a bedroom, bathroom and lounge area. Everything was tastefully decorated with art depicting the four elements. My bedroom ceiling was painted like ancient Japanese picture in the galleries in Tokyo, and the theme for this room was obviously water. A picture of a river faced the door, another or women running through torrents of rain on another. It was elegant and beautiful. Lin removed a similar outfit to hers from the ornate armoire, except it was a rich, deep blue in colour with silver embroidery. She left me alone to change and went to get us some food from the kitchens, but by the time she had returned I was already fast asleep on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, I woke to find Lin rustling around the room, humming to herself. She was unpacking items and handing them to a spirit I had never encountered before. She was pretty, with soft, brown hair and wide brown eyes, her face smattered with freckles. She looked gentle and delicate. When she saw I was awake she bowed to me formally. Lin caught sight of this exchange.

"This is Yonushi, she will be your maid while you are here-"

"I don't need a maid, I coped perfectly fine in the human world, thank you very much."

Lin rolled her eyes, "Dragon boy's orders, I had nothing to do with it. And while we are on the subject of his scaly-ness, you've been instructed to wake up early tomorrow morning, you're visiting Zeniba.

"Am I taking the train?", I asked, thinking back to my mysterious train journey 6 years ago.

She snorted, "Of course not. What's the point of a live-dragon without the free transport? Honestly, Chihiro, you can be so dense sometimes. I guess I can't blame you, you're just a human"

"What's all this stuff?", I gestured around the room. Clothes, books, cosmetics, pillows, snacks, quilts, pictures, trinkets and many more indescribable objects lay on every available surface. I was surprised not to find that I wasn't covered in writing utensils and embroidered sashes.

"There are two more crates in the other room" said Yonushi, smiling shyly. "Master Haku is giving you the royal treatment!"

I giggled, but Lin shook her head.

We chatted and laughed until we finished our work, it turned out that Yonushi was a deer spirit, which I thought suited her very well.

Just as they were leaving, eager to get back to their own rooms to sleep, Lin said:

"My room is just next door. Come in if you need anything. And if you start disappearing, eat some of this.", she said, pointing to a dumpling on my desk."

"Where does Haku sleep?", I inquired drowsily.

"Well, his apartment is on the floor above this one, and I think that would make his study and room directly above yours". She blew out the candle and said goodnight.

It was comforting thinking Haku was right above me, probably working hard over bath house paperwork even though it was late at night. I snuggled down into the bed and drifted of to sleep, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
